


Hypothetically

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, MikkelDancy, save hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads and Hugh get back to their hotel after the Men and Chickens premiere in Berlin.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts), [DrJLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/gifts).



> After seeing the awesome pics taken by @DrJLecter and my good friend Pola at the Berlin premiere of Mads new film, and the reactions to them online (including my own lol) I just had to write this ;)

 

 

Mads looked down at his phone and smiled as he and Hugh walked along the hotel corridor

 

"What are you smiling at?" 

 

"Someone just texted me, apparently those photos of us holding the #SaveHannibal sign are already online and causing quite a stir."

 

"I see." Hugh smiled a little sheepishly, eyes slightly glazing over from the beers they'd had tonight. "The Fannibals certainly move fast."

 

Mads nodded and then broke into a smirk. 

 

"Now I'm really worried," Hugh laughed, seeing the expression on his face "What are they saying exactly?" 

 

"Apparently we were looking at each other like we want to... you know..." He grinned and raised an eyebrow suggestively, butHugh looked back at him, slightly confused.

 

"Fuck Hugh, like we want to fuck."

 

"Oh my God, seriously?!" 

 

"Seriously. And now I'm looking at it....I have to agree, you're definitely looking like you want me. " Mads winked and smirked again.

 

"Let me see that," Hugh said as he grabbed Mad's phone, laughing. "Oh...well...." He said with another sheepish smile, "I can sort of see it...I suppose, but you're looking at me in the same way."

 

Mads took his phone back, still smirking. "Perhaps. You know they also paid attention to our conversation. "Unfortunately I have no control over Mads." And then they noted that you called me and I went over, thereby controlling me." Mads winked again as they reached the door of Hugh's room.

 

"That's a bit out of context." Hugh said as he tipsilyfumbled for the key card in his pocket and Mads leaned lazily against the wall. 

 

"I'm not so sure Dancy," Mads said teasingly. "But it's not like you could really control me...."

 

"Oh really?" Hugh found the card, swiped it across the door sensor and turned the handle. "I beg to differ." 

 

"Hmm...and how would that go exactly? Hypothetically speaking." 

 

Hugh paused for a moment, and they looked at each other the same way they had earlier that day. He pushed the door wide open with one nudge of his foot. "Go inside." 

 

Mads raised an eyebrow, looking all at once amused and also curious as to what would happen if he did what Hugh said. He nodded once and pushed himself off the wall, walking inside Hugh's room and hearing the door shut behind him. When he turned around, Hugh was right in front of him, standing so close. He looked down at Hugh, he'd always liked the way that he was just a little shorter and had to look up for some of their more intimate moments on screen."And what would you say next? Hypothetically." 

 

"Take off your shirt."

 

"Hypothetically?" 

 

"Take it off Mads." 

 

Tilting his head to one side and smiling seductively, Mads slipped his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, then paused before pulling his shirt over his head as Hugh watched intently.They stood in silence for a few seconds, before Hugh walked calmly over to the small fridge and picked up two beers, then walked back to stand in front of Mads, just as close, handing him one of the bottles. 

 

"Am I the only one taking my shirt off? Because I might just put it back on."

 

"No you won't."

 

Mads raised his eyebrows again in mild surprise, smirking just a little as he took a sip from his beer. "Hugh...is this still hypothetical?"

 

Hugh leaned in, the cold beer bottle in his hand brushing against Mads bare chest, skimming his nipple and making him gasp. "I'm not sure anymore."

As he leaned back slowly, Mads looked at him then caught his lips in a soft kiss, warm and inviting. Hugh licked his lips, tasting the alcohol, and something else, something he guessed was uniquely Mads. He tasted good. "Sit on the bed." 

 

Mads sat, looking up at him and drinking from the bottle as he opened his legs, inviting Hugh in.A smile played at the corners of Hugh's mouth as he stepped between his legs and felt Mads pull him closer, caging him with his thighs. He took the bottle from Mads's hand, set it, and his own down on the night stand before pulling his dark shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He leaned down to kiss Mads passionately, still enclosed between his strong legs. "Lie down." 

 

Mads pushed himself backwards, lying down on the bed as Hugh moved over him. They could feel how hard they were getting against each other, as Mads looked up at him and ran his fingertips along Hugh's muscular arm.

"There'sstill time ..." He said, his accent heavier than usual, "...to keep this hypothetical. If we stop now." 

 

Hugh had a moments hesitation, but there was something too good about how this felt. Being on top of Mads, feeling his strong, lithe body underneath him. He bent his head to kiss him again. "This is real now." He murmured as he kissed down Mads's neck and chest, feeling his chest hair on his lips, and kissing down the curve of his tummy until he reached the waistband of Mads jeans. He stopped, looked up at Mads and saw his face full of desire. So he slowly undid the jeans, pulling them off as they dragged Mads underwear with them, freeing his now fully hard cock. Hugh took it into his mouth, wanting and needing to taste him. He sucked slowly, purposefully, revelling in the sensation of rock hard flesh and taut skin in his mouth. They kept eye contact, Hugh getting harder and dripping pre come in his boxers as Mads's low moans and gasps resonated in his ears. Mads uttered Hugh's name and shuddered, biting his lip as he came and watched Hugh swallow hard. Moving up his body as he wiped away a single drop of come from his lips, Hugh then straddled him as Mads opened his pants and dragged them down with his underwear.He took hold of Hugh's throbbing cock and started stroking, slowly at first, then more rapidly as Hugh's moans and gasps got louder. He couldn't believe how good Hugh's hard flesh felt in his hand.

 

"Mads....uhh...Mads...." Hugh managed to say, almost whispering the words as he reached out for his friends arm, grabbing hold and never wanting to let go. He looked into Mads eyes as he came, gasping as his jaw went slack and he stained Mads's chest with white hot beads of lust. 

 

For a few moments that seemed to last for an eternity, they just looked at each other, breathing hard, as Mads gently ran his hand up and down Hugh's thigh as the younger man held onto him still. 

Mads slowly sat up, taking hold of Hugh around the waist and kissing him softly, gently, trying to gauge how he felt now. "That was good,wasn't it? Hypothetically." He said with a hint of a smirk.

 

"Very good." Hugh said softly, smirking back. "Hypothetically."

 

 

 


End file.
